The Journey of Santa
by lossofmerlin
Summary: The unknown tale of how the legend of Santa came to be. This story is not meant for children... or anyone who doesn't wish to view things in a different light from now on. ;) Rated M for emotional intensity and slight graphic violence... also so it doesn't get passed off as a "wholesome family story" that is fit for all ages.


Some legends are so well known to all... sometimes all _except_ for the one person the legend is about. So it was for the boy named Nick who would one day become the great St Nickolas, or more commonly known to the world as... Santa Claus.

For now he was a mere boy of sixteen who was about to meet his destiny delivered through an elf named Elf who was guided by a reindeer named Rudolph.

The reindeer, as it turns out, could speak to Elf telepathically. Rudolph told Elf of all the great things Nick would one day do. Together they were going to create a new world, filled with happiness and joy. All children, and adults alike, would never forget the legacy they would leave.

Nick bought into this lie. For that's what it would end up to be. Or rather, it was a misleading truth. Sadly, Rudolph was not innocent to this fact. He knew how things would play out but he also knew it was the end result that mattered.

Rudolph coaxed Elf into approaching Nick, befriending him. Despite all the warnings Elf has ever received about humans, he listened to Rudolph because he trusted him.

It was a rocky friendship at first but the two soon grew to be inseparable. Even after Jennifer came into the picture.

Jenn started as a friend as well but Nick soon fell deeply in love with the girl who would one day be known to the world as Mrs. Claus. After a few years the two of them wed. They were blissfully happy even despite never having a child.

All the while preparations were under way at the North Pole. The time had almost come for Nick to claim his long promised destiny, alongside his beloved friend Elf.

The fateful night was upon them. Elf hooked Rudolph up to the magical sleigh and they went to Nick. Elf explained everything, including the fact that he was no ordinary man named Elf but an actual magical elf.

Nick felt frightened and betrayed... at first.

But Elf forced Nick to come with them on a test run. They needed to see if they could fly over the entire earth in just one night! During the journey Nick's eyes were opened to the magic and the wonder. He soon became pleased with his destiny and proud of his friend who was so much more than he had ever known.

Elf could not wait for them to arrive at the North Pole, pick up the presents and start distributing them! He knew that Rudolph had been right all along, this is what Nick had been born to do.

As they neared the North Pole, Nick gazed down in wonder. He had never seen anything so _beautiful._ He leaned a little too far and fell out. He landed right on the landmark Pole itself and impaled himself. His blood ran in rivulets down the pristine white marble.

Elf was devestated. He tried to save Nick's life but it was in vain. Nick died that night in his arms. The white robe Nick was wearing became soaked red with his blood. Only tufts of white shone through, here and there.

With a twinkle in his eye, Rudolph assured Elf that eveything would still go to plan. Jennifer would take over the job... for now. Long enough for the legend of Santa Claus to begin. And then, parents would continue on the good work long after she had passed from this world.

"I don't give a damn about that now! He was my friend!"

The reindeer decided to tell one last lie to the elf to make him feel better. What he didn't realize was that it would result in nothing but further pain for the immortal elf. The reindeer told him that one day, when the world had stopped believing in Santa, that Nick would return to life right when he was needed most.

Elf's heart leapt with joy! He didn't want such tragedy to befall the world after all they had worked for but he desperately wanted to see his best friend again.

To this day Elf still roams the world...waiting for Nick's return. You may even chance to meet him, though you would never known it if you did. He looks that of any ordinary ancient old man complete with long white hair and beard.

Except on the night we now know as Christmas Eve. On that night he dons his friend's blood soaked robe in homage. Which ironically now blends him in with all the other fake Santas who first originated from his image.

THE END


End file.
